


Those 2AM Fire Alarms

by Magical_Persona



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, M/M, Trans Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Persona/pseuds/Magical_Persona
Summary: Just your typical college au depicting what really happens when the fire alarm goes off at 2AM





	Those 2AM Fire Alarms

The screaming of the fire alarm was enough to have Keith rolling out of bed. As if having an alarm go off at two in the morning wasn’t bad enough the frequency of the screeching was set so as soon as you heard it you were instantly pissed off.

Down he walked with the thousand other bitter college students. He stepped into the chilly night air and groaned. Of course, this couldn’t have happened closer to the end of the school year. He might have actually stabbed someone if he’d had his knife with him, but it was tucked away at the bottom of one of his drawers. At least he had remembered to grab his phone.

As he flicked the electronic awake he had forgotten to prepare himself for the blinding light and his anger rose, unbidden. He huffed before finding the group chat between him and a few of his classmates was booming.

 

Pidge (The pyro): _Sorry, Keith. This one might be my fault._

Hunk: _What did you do?_

Pidge (The pyro): _I didn’t set the fire alarms off for a video or anything._

Keith: _PIDGE I swear to god I will find you and I will kill you._

Hunk: _C’mon guys. It’s just a fire alarm. At least they went off._

Keith: _It’s freezing!_

Lance: _I can check you in_

Pidge: _Check him in or check him out?_

Lance: _Which ever_

 **Author's Note:**

> I hate the words drawer and marshmallow.


End file.
